Mattresses have previously been transported in shipping containers from a manufacturer based in one country to distributors in foreign countries. With a trend towards manufacturing goods in low labour-cost countries, transport costs can represent a significant component of the ultimate base cost for a mattress. Accordingly, it is generally desirable to maximise the number of mattresses that can be transported in a shipping container. However, over-packing of mattresses into shipping containers can irreparably deform mattresses, rendering them unsaleable and/or unusable.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.